


Summer vibe

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 於是他不客氣地捉住了掛在他腰間的小腿，手指按上去找到了膝蓋，滑過關節小麥色的腿抽跳了一下。李東赫把臉撇向一邊，嘟囔著什麼他可以原封不動地丟回去的話語。





	Summer vibe

**Author's Note:**

> 娜燦pwp

李東赫把腳跨過來，熱，羅渽民用手肘推了推，那人卻一點也沒有要挪開的勢態。於是他不客氣地捉住了掛在他腰間的小腿，手指按上去找到了膝蓋，滑過關節小麥色的腿抽跳了一下。李東赫把臉撇向一邊，嘟囔著什麼他可以原封不動地丟回去的話語。

你很煩，李東赫的聲音黏黏糊糊，好像蒸在裡頭濕漉漉的，他故意靠上去壓低了聲音問，你說什麼？馬上見人用雙手摀住了耳朵。

哇，你真的是......

我們楷燦呢，真的真的很可愛啊。羅渽民慢條斯理地說。他伸手分開那雙膝蓋，也沒有花多少力氣。李東赫總是軟綿綿的，溫度很高，然後很甜。

他把那雙腿抓過來，分開靠在自己胯上，讓李東赫脆弱的地方緊緊貼上他的，然後伸手去掀他的上衣。李東赫的胸腹比手腳又再亮了一些，乳頭則是漂亮的褐色。羅渽民用手指去掐弄，輕輕刮過胸的中線來到肚臍，輕易地就引起了一陣喘息。楷燦也是快樂主義者嘛，他愉快地說，手指撫向檔部的瞬間李東赫像是涸轍之魚一樣彈了起來，羅渽民用單手按著他柔軟的下腹，楷燦呢，真的很喜歡渽民這樣弄嘛。

羅渽民隔著短褲摹出了形狀，李東赫顫抖著想抓住他的手腕阻止，卻一點也施不上力，只能張著鼻口喘息。布料底下的性器比其他部分都還發燙，在頭部多搓個幾下的話，掛在他身上的人又要大幅度地扭轉身體。渽民哪、羅渽民，李東赫又用那種帶一點懇求的鼻音喊他，就好像小時候在漢江騎單車受了傷，被他背在背上回宿舍的時候。

啊，東赫就是好纏人喔，他故意喊他的本名，果不其然地又是一顫。李東赫用雙手擋在眼睛前面撇開了頭，你真的很煩，快點做就是了。

他扯下了阻隔在中間的衣料，連同已經浸濕的底褲一起。李東赫的陰莖無力地貼在他的腹上，把自己都沾濕。羅渽民用手指去抹，輕輕捏住前端時液體又更多地滲了出來。他掏出自己的圈在一起擼動，現下突然全無了一開始的游刃有餘，用一種狠勢將兩人的性器套弄得飛快。李東赫哭喊著他的名字，弓起後腰抽泣，卻還是在最後把他拉下來親吻。

牙齒撞到了，很痛啊，他抱怨著卻止不住笑得越開的嘴角。李東赫比他早一點射進他的手裡，他又堅持了一會才射。

啊，不要又往我身上抹，李東赫還在大口喘著氣又要抗議，卻一點也沒要阻止他的意思。羅渽民只是笑著，又伏下去用沾滿體液的手掌撫過他的胸口。很癢，李東赫聽起來像快睡著了，一邊推了推他的手，卻又把小腿掛上他的腳踝。

東赫真的很喜歡我呢，他湊過去啄他的鼻尖，沒幾秒又被躲開。

只是因為舒服而已，李東赫不耐地把頭埋進他的肩窩。我要睡一下，不要再吵我。

知道了。

  
  



End file.
